


【丹邕】逃出拉斯維加斯（九）

by neo258361



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕】逃出拉斯維加斯（九）

最近的邕圣祐有点奇怪。

  
走路发呆撞到墙，手抖打翻饮料杯；把铂金包当汉堡包拿去微波，把她的裙子当他的裤子穿─就这点而言，Anita目前还无法确定究竟是前者还是后者更令她生气－邕圣祐这两天心神不宁的模样Anita全看在了眼里，但最令她感到震惊，并足以相信事情并不简单的是：邕圣祐自己花钱买了咖啡。

  
那个只要金主还活着的一天就绝不从自己皮夹掏钱的邕圣祐竟然自己花钱买咖啡！

  
看看窗外的夜景，确定这世界还在正常运行后，Anita觑了眼坐在一旁边喝啤酒边滑著手机的邕圣祐。「你跟丹尼尔好上了？」

  
「咳、咳咳！」被手中的啤酒呛到，邕圣祐难受地连咳了好几声才缓过来，「我听不懂妳在说什么…」

  
「少装。」Anita瞇起眼睛，「这几天又是看电影又是公园散步，一会儿摸摸小脸一会儿拉拉小手的，你以为我不知道？」

  
大姐你要不要这么惊悚！「…妳小心手下那些人到劳工部控告妳剥削劳工。」

  
「放心吧，」看着邕圣祐，Anita甜美地笑了笑，「他们没被登录在上面。」

  
并不想再多知道一个社会的黑暗面，邕圣祐将视线从Anita看作天使读作魔鬼的脸上移开。「都只是生意罢了。」

  
Anita长长地哦了一声，对于邕圣祐嘴硬的生意说词显然不信，正想再说些什么，就看到桌面上自己手机闪出来的两条新讯息。敲了敲桌面，她想了想。「如果只是生意的话，那你下去帮我买一打啤酒回来应该很快啰？」

  
「这跟那有什么关系？」邕圣祐疑惑地抬起头，「而且昨天不是才刚买了一打吗？」看了眼刚刚才从冰箱拿出手中的啤酒，邕圣祐现在还算得出来里头剩多少瓶。

  
「Guinness Extra Stout，其他随你。」没理会邕圣祐的疑问，抽出皮夹里黑卡后，Anita一边回覆著手机里的讯息一边将黑卡递到邕圣祐面前。看着眼前晃来晃去的信用卡，冲著后面那句，邕圣祐舔舔嘴伸手接了过去，跳下沙发就準备出门。

  
「等等！」

  
「又怎么了？」刚套上鞋，邕圣祐拉着大门有些不耐地回头。

  
见邕圣祐头顶乱发，脚踩拖鞋，身穿灰色卫衣和黑色运动长裤，一副不修边幅的模样，Anita上下打量了下后又思考了会儿，最后只是摇摇头摆摆手让他早去早回。

  
丑媳妇总要见公婆的，姜丹尼尔品味这么特殊，说不定看了还很喜欢？用著手机，Anita挑了挑眉。

  
不清楚Anita安著什么心，邕圣祐只知道自己跑遍了酒店公寓附近所有酒精类饮料店都找不到Anita要的啤酒，好不容易找到一间品项齐全的店却是在几英哩之外，走路要走将近半个钟头，时间已近深夜，坐在人行道的长椅上，邕圣祐实在不想这么晚了还为几瓶破酒穿着拖鞋在大街上乱晃，正在心里组织著语言看待会要怎么跟Anita解释，就听见附近似乎有人正叫著自己的名字。

  
「圣祐！」

  
回过头，只见对街边上停了一辆眼熟的日产车，姜丹尼尔坐在里头，手伸出窗外扒在车门上正朝他招著手，小心穿越过拉斯维加斯夜晚川流不息的车流，邕圣祐跑到对街，脚步刚停在车边就见姜丹尼尔摇下这侧的车窗冲著他傻笑。

  
「这么晚了你在这里做什么？」他还没忘记姜丹尼尔住的那辆破移动拖车究竟离市区有多远。

  
没回答邕圣祐的问题，姜丹尼尔只是笑着将车门解锁，「进来再说。」

  
换作平时，邕圣祐定不会这么轻易地就上车，但想到Anita那如幻想中生物般的啤酒，邕圣祐考虑几秒后便打开车门坐了进去。大概是被邕圣祐难得的果断吓到，姜丹尼尔楞了楞后才重新将车门锁上，他看了眼邕圣祐今晚的穿着，总觉得有哪里不太一样，又有哪里异常熟悉，仔细想了想才明白这种异样与熟悉并存的诡异感从何而来。

  
邕圣祐看上去跟他大学宿舍室友刚起床时一模一样。

  
「噗哧…」

  
「你笑什么？」被姜丹尼尔突如其来的笑声搞得莫名其妙，邕圣祐狐疑地看了他一眼。

姜丹尼尔挥了挥手，对上邕圣祐的眸子想要解释，却怎么也止不住笑声，趴在方向盘上笑了一阵后才道：「你、你今晚看上去很、很放松…」

邕圣祐睁著一双大眼睛眨巴眨巴了两下，见姜丹尼尔视线一直停留在自己身上，低头往下看去，才想起自己方才衣服也没换，就这么穿着自己的家居服出了门。

  
虽然从前与姜丹尼尔有过一阵子的包养关系，但既然是贩卖美好爱情的交际花，自然里里外外都要体面示人，就连晚上过夜白天早起，邕圣祐至少都会穿着干净洁白的酒店浴袍或自备的名牌成套睡衣，绝不可能穿着自己那套用了不知几年的老旧运动服，但自从跟Anita达成朋友协定，邕圣祐在Anita面前是越来越放松，才造成了眼下这种被姜丹尼尔窥视自己真实生活面貌的情景。

  
尴尬地拉了拉身上的灰色卫衣，邕圣祐鸵鸟心态地缩起身子后看向嘴边仍残留一丝笑意的姜丹尼尔，「你到底要干嘛？我还有事，有话快说有屁快放。」

  
抿抿嘴，姜丹尼尔道：「我睡不着，陪我去看夜景吧。」说着，他打开排档杆后方的小储物箱，从里拿出了几张钞票递给邕圣祐，「这样值多久？」

  
接过那叠纸钞，邕圣祐点了点竟然也有两百块钱，他看了姜丹尼尔一眼，想到自己刚刚被对方那般堂而皇之的嘲笑，一向对外貌颇为自负的人自然是气不过，嘟著嘴就说：「三个小时。」

  
「涨价了呢。」姜丹尼尔听了也没生气，只是淡淡说了句。

  
「那是自然。」不再去看姜丹尼尔似乎有些失望的脸，邕圣祐低下头拽了拽卫衣被洗得松脱的下缘，想起自己还有任务在身便道：「…Anita让我买酒回去，你载我去附近的超市，买好再开始计时吧。」

姜丹尼尔笑了。「谨遵吩咐。」

  
两人驱车到了二十四小时的廉价超市，整整逛了一圈邕圣祐才终于在货架上找到Anita口中说的那种啤酒，姜丹尼尔帮他将一打啤酒搬上手推车，正要推著去结帐时却见邕圣祐还驻足在酒类饮料区探头探脑。「怎么了？还有要买的吗？」

  
见姜丹尼尔一脸困惑，邕圣祐坏笑着掏出口袋里Anita给的黑卡，狡诈的表情却被一对软嫩的臥蚕模糊得可爱。「丹尼尔，你不是喜欢喝红酒吗？今天Anita请客，最贵的来一瓶？」

  
明明Anita不在现场，姜丹尼尔仍心虚地朝四周张望了下。「不好吧…不是只让你买啤酒回去？」

  
伸出食指，邕圣祐打着节拍连啧了三声，「这是我身为被包养人的福利，今晚作为司机的你幸运地也可以共享这份乐趣。去吧！丹尼尔！把所有你想要的、不想要的都装进这个手推车里吧！」伸直手臂，像个下达命令的指挥官般，邕圣祐眼神坚定、声音洪亮地说道。被邕圣祐逗得乐乎，姜丹尼尔摀起嘴笑了笑，忍住将邕圣祐一把抱在怀里塞进手推车的冲动，转过身就拿起架上两瓶香槟将之放入了推车里，冲著Anita那张无消费限额的黑卡，邕圣祐与姜丹尼尔两个人又在深夜顾客稀少的超市里转了一圈，看到什么吃的，也不管用不用煮、要不要热，看对眼了就丟进手推车里，最后推车被两个半大不大的男人塞得满满当当，吓醒了因值夜班而呵欠连连的结帐人员。

  
将所有战利品塞进后车厢后，邕圣祐看着手中长得都可以跳绳的收据，瞬间有了报复的快感。谁让Anita总拿他跟姜丹尼尔打趣，这么点钱对她而言连买包的零头都不到，相信她也不会太介意。将收据揉成一团丟进姜丹尼尔车中那个小储物箱里，邕圣祐伸了伸因购物而有些疲乏的腿，发出了又似疼痛又似舒服的呻吟。

  
深夜的超市停车场很是空旷，汽车发动声像一支横空出世的箭矢划破寂静的夜，打断了这阵无意义的哼哼声，姜丹尼尔看着身旁因伸了懒腰而眼睛湿润的邕圣祐，心下一激动，倾过身便朝那双唇吻了上去。

  
邕圣祐闭上了眼睛。

  
一切仿佛都静止于两双唇瓣相触的瞬间。姜丹尼尔亲得轻浅，甚至称不上是个亲吻，仅仅是唇瓣间的相互碰触，纯粹如今晚无星的夜，却又包罗了世上所有，蜻蜓点水般的吻落在唇上轻如鹅毛，离开时皮肉却缱绻相连，邕圣祐颤抖著睫毛睁开双眼，姜丹尼尔正在面前望着自己，那双黑如夜空的眼珠里倒映著他失神的脸，情意随着光线反覆流转於姜丹尼尔此刻印著他的眼底，早已分不清从何而起。

  
就在这个剎那，邕圣祐终于懂了。

  
或许是这个吻，或许是黑暗中的耳语，或许是大街上的我爱你，或许是那个早晨的侧脸，又或许是更早的那个下午，人声嘈杂的泳池旁突然出现的身影，他无法确切说清何时何地，甚至无法说明这份感觉究竟该如何定义，他天性驽钝，不比姜丹尼尔聪明，就连心动曾藏匿在两人曾经的哪个片段、哪个瞬间都记不清，连它早已钻进身体里都毫无知觉，任由这如慢性疾病般的感情默默在他体内扎根驻营，而发现的此时此刻，就已患病末期。

  
也许一切早有症兆，只是他刻意忽略，用尽所有理由说服自己，并倾尽所有力量逃脱闪避，把自己弄得满身荊棘的同时也刺伤了姜丹尼尔的心。看着姜丹尼尔一脸的柔情，邕圣祐突然好恨这个盲目无知、自大狂妄却又胆小的自己。他想告诉他，从今往后他将不再逃避，他会好好正视这份感情，他不会让任何人伤害他，更不会再伤他的心，他爱他。

  
他爱他。

  
就在两人眼神相望、浓情交缠的此时，一阵清脆的铃声突然在宁静无声的车厢中响起。听到自己的手机铃声，邕圣祐吓得从座椅上弹跳而起，姜丹尼尔迅速坐回驾驶座上才堪堪避开了两人相撞的惨剧，见邕圣祐朝自己比了个安静的手势，姜丹尼尔将烧红的脸別过去望向窗外。

  
「喂？」接起电话，邕圣祐抚了抚被吓得怦怦乱颤的心口后小声说道。

  
『你是到哪里收割麦子了吗？怎么这么久还没回来？』坐在客厅沙发上，Anita边欣赏著自己刚涂好的指甲油边问，『丹尼尔在你旁边？』

  
看向正坐在驾驶座盯着自己讲电话的姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐嘴巴动了动，咽了口口水才道：「…没有啊？」

  
『叫他听电话。』

  
Anita语气严肃，让邕圣祐突然有种未成年人晚归未回被家长打电话训斥的错觉，虽然Anita看不到，邕圣祐仍面带无辜地按开了免持听筒，以为电话那头会传来生气的咆啸，却听见Anita热情地用高了整整八度的声音叫著姜丹尼尔的名字。

  
『嘿！丹尼尔！』

「嘿？Anita？」被Anita莫名的热情弄得有些困惑，姜丹尼尔边回应边一脸狐疑地看着同样满脸问号的邕圣祐。

『我知道你们两个都是年轻人，尤其圣祐应该精力非常旺盛，夜晚很长很美好，但答应我要好好保护自己好吗？支持安全性行为，记得要带保险、』没等Anita说完，邕圣祐就手忙脚乱地把电话掛了。

看着邕圣祐一张脸在黑暗中像个变换自如的彩色霓虹灯，姜丹尼尔终于忍不住趴在方向盘上狂笑起来，笑得连眼泪都流了出来，才转过头看向仍坐在副驾驶座上一动也不动的邕圣祐，抖著身子问：「你们聊过我的事？」

「闭嘴，开车。」黑著张脸，邕圣祐只能从牙缝里吐出四个字，不能再多。

拉斯维加斯的夜晚仍是生机蓬勃，但随着逐渐驶离市区，黑夜静谧的本质便无声地从窗外洩了进来，姜丹尼尔大概心中早已有了目的地，银灰色房车就这么随着他手中的方向盘在深夜内华达州空旷平缓的沙漠中安静地攀上一缘凸起的丘陵，将车停在丘陵高点一处平地上，姜丹尼尔下车后把两人方才在超市扫荡的那些吃食一个个从后车厢往车中邕圣祐的手里送，直到前座被一堆酒和零食堆满才罢手。

抱着姜丹尼尔拿的那两瓶香槟，邕圣祐从车里找到姜丹尼尔备而不用的开瓶器后将两瓶酒都打了开来，一瓶递给刚开车门坐进车里的姜丹尼尔，一瓶则直接就著瓶口自己喝了起来。看着邕圣祐豪迈的喝法，姜丹尼尔笑笑后也学着喝了口，想到平时那些富家子弟喝香槟时的讲究，再看看彼此拿着瓶身直灌的滑稽模样，邕圣祐与姜丹尼尔对视了一下后，两人嘴一抿不约而同笑出了声。

挡风玻璃外是拉斯维加斯繁华绚丽的夜景，无论是浸淫已久的邕圣祐，抑或是出来乍到的姜丹尼尔，皆对里头的奢靡富庶了解一二，华服、美酒、雪茄、香槟，灿烂眩目，瑰丽动人，但之于这座被金钱掩埋的不夜城，他们都只是其中微不足道的存在，Anita是，姜丹尼尔是，邕圣祐亦是，他们孱弱地依附在这座城市的羽翼下，与这座城市有著难以分割的共性，在生存与金钱上接受了它无心付出的餵养，在情感与人生道路上接受了它有意给予的迷惘，他们迷失在它华丽的体内，试图寻找仅属于自己的道路，而在追寻的跌宕起伏间，他们相遇在一条相互交错的十字路口，在自我治癒与彼此撕咬下挣扎著可能的选择，为的，只是找到能逃离这座城市的出口。

这座城市里的每个人，都在寻找著能逃离拉斯维加斯的出口。

而邕圣祐找到了。

大概是香槟醉人，看着姜丹尼尔正说着校园趣事喋喋不休的一张嘴，邕圣祐放下手中早已空空如也的酒瓶，侧过身，他沉默地捧起姜丹尼尔的脸就这么亲了上去。停车场那浅嚐即止的吻无法满足他此时不断膨胀的内心，像是恨不得将姜丹尼尔吞入体内与自己合而为一般，他爬到姜丹尼尔身上，毫无章法地吸吮著姜丹尼尔被酒液浸得湿润的双唇，反覆啃咬那柔韧的唇珠后将舌头伸进了他充斥著酒精与甜味的口腔。

抱着邕圣祐的身体，姜丹尼尔双手钻入他那身宽大卫衣下方，搂上他毫无赘肉的纤细腰肢，任由身上人汲取他口中的津液与空气。邕圣祐吻得急切，呼吸紊乱地喷洒在他的脸上，口中的舌头明明只是无止尽的交缠与相放，却让姜丹尼尔心跳如鼓，他想问为什么，却又舍不得两人这份在津液交换间由情慾与心跳构筑的心有灵犀，故而直到邕圣祐气喘吁吁地放开了他，也只堪堪说了句：「我们什么都买了，就没买保险套。」

坐在姜丹尼尔腿上，感受身下那熟悉的硬物感，邕圣祐将手臂搭在姜丹尼尔肩上后俯视著他的脸嫣然一笑。「別听她的。」

当邕圣祐再次吻上他的唇，姜丹尼尔伸手放低了驾驶座的椅背，车内空间太过狭窄，邕圣祐只能趴在他身上扭动着身体挣扎地脱衣服，猴急的模样像个初经人事的处子，惹得姜丹尼尔又是一阵轻笑，他伸手帮邕圣祐褪去上身的卫衣，尔后伸到自己身下解开裤头，邕圣祐费尽心力地将自己身上的运动裤拉低，露出他挺立的光裸下体后，坐起身就心急地将臀缝朝姜丹尼尔硬挺的分身凑去，无奈未经丝毫润滑，粗硬的阴茎是不可能如此轻易地就这么插入干涩的后庭，姜丹尼尔欲望勃发的分身在臀缝间来回滑动却总进不到最关键的肛口，求而不得让情慾缠身的邕圣祐难耐而委屈地低吟了声，姜丹尼尔见状亦是又心疼又心急，看着邕圣祐在自己身上瘪著嘴的可怜模样，他灵机一动便伸手打开身旁的小储物箱，掏了掏后从里头拿出了条护手霜。

扭开瓶盖，一阵铃兰花香顿时盈满整个空间，姜丹尼尔挖了一大坨护手霜出来后朝邕圣祐后穴探去，依凭著过去邕圣祐教他如何扩张的记忆，他一手抚慰着邕圣祐前端的修长分身，一手伸出食指就著护手霜在邕圣祐肛口的皱折处轻轻打圆按摩了起来。

「唔嗯…」后穴被异物入侵的不适感让邕圣祐忍不住闷哼了声，而前面被亵玩的快感更让他头皮发麻，他抓着姜丹尼尔身上的衬衫，压低身子撅起屁股，试图透过放松身体让他能更顺畅地润滑。想到姜丹尼尔那指甲被修剪得干净圆滑的指尖正在自己最隐晦的地方来回抽插，明明是过去做过无数次的事，换了个心境却突然觉得害羞异常，咬著下唇，他看着身下的姜丹尼尔望向自己的眼神，一颗心胀得满满的同时，更恳切地想要身体也同样地被填满，於是他俯下身，红著脸趴在了姜丹尼尔健壮的胸膛上微喘著气轻声说道：「…没关系的，快进来吧。」

手指仅进了三根，若直接插入邕圣祐一定会受伤，因此纵使被邕圣祐这句没关系撩拨得下身胀痛、满头大汗，姜丹尼尔仍未停下手上扩张的动作，见自己都如此低声下气姜丹尼尔却仍不肯进来，邕圣祐一时羞愤便伸手把还插在自己肉穴中的手指拔开，扶著姜丹尼尔滚烫硬挺的肉柱就这么硬是将穴口对扣了上去。

「哈啊…！」

「唔…」

几乎同时，两人一齐发出了痛中带爽的呻吟，尚未扩张完全的窄小肉穴被姜丹尼尔圆润粗大的龟头硬生生撑开的疼痛让邕圣祐眼冒泪花，但心中那股始终挥之不去的空虚随着强硬插入一扫而空的感觉却让他满足得笑了。扭动起腰，深吸了口气，他扶著姜丹尼尔的分身，控制后穴的吞吐后就这么小心翼翼地坐了上去。感受分身正一点点被邕圣祐湿热的窄穴包覆，再看邕圣祐坐在身上神态痴迷地望着自己，姜丹尼尔只觉得自己快要发疯，见邕圣祐似乎开始习惯分身的粗度，他抓上他裤子半褪的大腿，腰一挺就这么将自己的肉柱全捅了进去。

「啊嗯！哈啊…哈、啊嗯…唔、哈啊…！」姜丹尼尔突如其来的猛烈挺进让邕圣祐惊得大叫了声，随之而来的大力抽插更让他像浪间扁舟般不停随着姜丹尼尔的动作上下晃动，姜丹尼尔身上的衬衫早已被他抓得钮釦四散，扶在姜丹尼尔紧实精壮的腹肌上，他看着姜丹尼尔紧抿著唇奋力耸动下身的模样，情不自禁便俯下身再次吻上姜丹尼尔的唇。

配合邕圣祐低下身子的动作，姜丹尼尔弓起双腿将脚踩在方向盘两侧，抓上邕圣祐浑圆肉感的臀部就使劲地往里挺进，他吸吮著邕圣祐那令他沈醉不已的软嫩薄唇，舌间扫过他洁白的牙齿时顺带吞入他跟著自己身下动作不绝於耳的哼哼声。

没有人有时间说一声爱，没有人有精力去道一声喜欢，但一切缱绻柔情与浓烈爱意却深埋在两人紧贴得毫无缝隙的肌肤里，随着每一个律动与喘息回荡在两人相撞的肉体间，无需言语，却共感所有。

姜丹尼尔指尖抚过的每一寸肌肤都热得让邕圣祐发晕，体内不停撞在敏感点上的肉棒更让他只想放声尖叫，一波又一波源源不绝快感让邕圣祐瞬间觉得一阵电流从尾椎向上窜升，眼前一片白光闪现，竟是就这么被姜丹尼尔操得射了出来。全身瘫软地趴到了姜丹尼尔被自己精液弄得一片湿滑的胸膛上，高潮后的敏感让邕圣祐只想无限贴近身下这副他爱至深亦爱他至深的躯体，而被邕圣祐这阵情潮过后的撒娇弄得欲望更深，姜丹尼尔拔出还未释放的肉棒，抱着邕圣祐迅速挪动起身体将两人带到了后座。

「趴着。」姜丹尼尔沉著嗓子说。见邕圣祐没有动作只一脸迷茫地看着自己，他动手转过邕圣祐尚未从贤者状态恢复的身躯，让他扶著后座车门上的扶手后便一把拉下他半褪不褪的运动裤，提起他的臀部就直接挺腰将胀得生疼的阴茎狠狠捅了进去。

「哈嗯…！」再次被插入，比起一开始的不适，更多的是被瞬间填满的充实。折起软腰，邕圣祐贴在车门上看着车窗中自己被姜丹尼尔操干得满脸痴态的倒影，感受体内不停冲刺的滚烫肉棒及上头一条条划过肠壁的青筋，邕圣祐只觉得自己像个甘愿臣服在姜丹尼尔身下的雌兽，全身上下每根毛发、每个细胞都在叫嚣著要姜丹尼尔给自己更多，让他不禁失神地开始小声低吟：「唔…尼尔…快、再、唔…哈啊…」

大概是听到他含在嘴里的央求，姜丹尼尔疯狂抽送下身一阵后咬上了他的肩膀，尔后低低地在他耳边笑了声。「你刚刚叫我什么…？」

「啊…哈啊…尼、尼尔…」

听见邕圣祐用甜腻无比的声音叫著给自己取的小名，姜丹尼尔兴奋得不能自己，亲了亲他光滑的肩头，他一口含住邕圣祐红得如熟成果实般的耳垂，吸吮了几下后贴上邕圣祐修长的颈部，

「*light of my life, fire of my loins…」

「唔嗯、啊…哈啊…」邕圣祐早被干得晕晕乎乎，哪里晓得姜丹尼尔在耳边说得是什么，放开攀在车门上的手，他伸向下体不知何时已再度挺翘的分身，正想套弄却被另一只大手给拍了开来，还未来得及出声抱怨，一个温暖厚实的触感瞬间覆上他被冷落已久的肉柱。

「圣祐乖…我们一起…」握住邕圣祐修长细致的茎柱，姜丹尼尔用手指刮搔过柱身前端的马眼，感受到身下男人无法掩饰的颤抖，他舔上他平滑的后颈，一边加速腰上的力道，一边套弄起邕圣祐的分身。

「唔！」前后夹击的快感让邕圣祐根本无力喘息，张着嘴楞是一点声音都发不出来，口水滑过他线条优美的下颔，落下前却被姜丹尼尔舔去，后入式让姜丹尼尔来到前所未有的深度，那一下又一下的大力撞击让邕圣祐有种自己将被就此捅穿的错觉，他能感受到车体正随着两人的动作不断左右摇晃，一想到两人在野外的车子里毫无羞耻地疯狂做爱，邕圣祐便兴奋地全身战栗，没多久便再度洩在姜丹尼尔手里。湿热柔韧的肠壁在邕圣祐二度高潮时再次绞紧，早已濒临高潮边缘的姜丹尼尔被这一下紧缩弄得精关难守，在狠狠捅到最深处后便将积蓄已久的浊精一股脑地全射进了邕圣祐体内。

车内早被两人弄得一片狼藉。性爱过后那雄性独有的腥羶气味弥漫在空气中，随着每个喘息深深灌入两人的肺部，邕圣祐趴在车门上，高潮了两次的身体太过虚乏，让他一时半会起不了身，抹去窗上因车内升温而起的白雾，他看了眼仍旧一片漆黑的窗外后微微转过去抱住仍伏在他身上的姜丹尼尔，却在碰触到姜丹尼尔的手臂时听见他莫名吃痛地叫了声。

「嘶！」

「怎么了？」看着姜丹尼尔退出自己的身体后，坐在车椅上摸着上臂一脸痛苦的模样，邕圣祐蹙起眉头问道。

没有回答邕圣祐的问题，姜丹尼尔拿起被自己丟在一旁长袖衬衫，正準备套上，却被邕圣祐一把拦下，夜晚灯光稀薄，邕圣祐瞇起眼睛才看清姜丹尼尔两只手臂上大大小小的瘀青。

「…这怎么弄的？」邕圣祐突然觉得喉咙有些干哑。

穿上手中的衬衫后，姜丹尼尔不好意思地抓了抓脸。「工地打工不小心碰的。不是很痛，过几天就好了。」他笑着说道，比起安慰自己，更多的却是安慰皱著眉头的邕圣祐。

看着姜丹尼尔一脸无事地用卫生纸清理刚刚那场性事两人留下的汙渍，那手臂上的瘀青却始终在邕圣祐脑海里打转。

虽然早有预感，但听姜丹尼尔直接说出来却是另一回事。每个小时的打工时薪才多少，姜丹尼尔不可能仅靠在服饰店或餐厅打来的零工就在短时间内凑到这么多钱，而他这段时间日日夜夜不停工作的钱，却全用在了自己身上。

用在这个从未对他说过一句温言软语的自己身上。

草草收拾了下，姜丹尼尔便驱车驶离了这个两人曾一夜疯狂的地方，看着逐渐清晰的霓虹灯光，邕圣祐握紧了口袋里姜丹尼尔给他的两百块钱。在这夜晚仍旧浮华斑烂的城市里，邕圣祐找到了他的出口。

那姜丹尼尔呢？

他的出口，又在何方？

 

 

*By Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita


End file.
